Old Habits Don't Die That Easily
by beautifulconcordia
Summary: Indy and Marion love each other. They had been holding their feelings back for a while,which caused some tension between them. Adult Content. R&R.
1. Desperate

Marion needed him. Desperately.

She needed to feel his touch. The thought of being in his arms made her smile. Being with Indy brought out another side to Marion, she was actually a bit of a romantic, which most of her friends were not aware of. The tough as nails Marion was just a cover, a mask...she hid that side of her pretty damn well. Sitting in the chair, she waited, patiently, for him to arrive home from his assistant dean's job at the university. Their son Mutt wasn't going to be home, as he was going out with friends after classes. Marion looked at her watch. Indy should arrive home pretty soon, she determined. Tapping her foot impatiently, she waited, staring out the window. With Mutt being out of the house, it left it just to the two of them, which put a smile on Marion's face.

"One of the rare times we get alone time..." she mused to herself. At that moment, the front door opened, and Indy came in, carrying his briefcase. Marion rushed over to help him remove his coat and hang it up and he smiled.

"Hello, sweetheart...how was your day?" Indy said, putting an arm around Marion.

"The usual." She smiled, and he asked the usual question: "What's for dinner?"

Marion thought for a moment, and said, "It's pork chops. Mutt won't be eating with us; he's going to be out all afternoon." Indy smiled. He was relieved that the kid was away for one evening. Maybe he and Marion would have a chance to finally be alone, maybe have a romantic dinner, and...Well maybe more, but he told himself to relax, and take it slowly. Marion bit her lip. She was trying to hold back her feelings, they had been married only a month, but because of Mutt, they never truly got time alone. Marion smiled, hoping that tonight they'd finally get their break. A long, much needed, much desired break. Both were trying so hard to hold back their feelings for each other, the sexual tension was building up gradually. She so desperately wanted to kiss him...long and hard. The urges between them were building up. Marion slipped into the kitchen, only to have Indy follow her. She smiled, realizing he was possibly turned on by her.

Not saying a word, she pulled out the pork, tenderizing it, seasoning it, and cutting it up slowly and carefully into portions for her and Indy. Indy was admiring her cooking their dinner. He loved when she cooked. Marion was wonderful at seasoning food. She actually made the food enjoyable. Indy put his arms around Marion, as she was cutting the meat. Marion stopped, looking up at Indy, and he could only smile. Thinking to herself, she thought, "Enough's enough." She leaned up and kissed him, openly on the lips. Indy was speechless; he was not expecting her to kiss him. He smiled and said, "Let's finish making dinner, and then..." Marion smiled. She knew what he wanted. They finished cooking dinner together, Indy putting the meat in the oven, and she putting the finishing touches on the side dishes. They set the table while waiting and then when the food was ready she got it out on the table for both of them. Whilst they were eating Marion let her foot run up Indy's pant leg, slowly and carefully. Indy smiled; he knew what she was getting at. They finished, and got up from the table, and Marion went to do their dishes. Scrubbing the pots and pans she set the dishes in the sink, and turned around to find Indy behind her. Her impulses were driving her nuts...they were telling her to just kiss him already...kiss him long and hard...finally, she acted on it.

Marion kissed him, her mouth open. She was turned on by his charm, and not to mention his rugged good looks. Indy smiled, and unbuttoned her blazer slowly, and then peeled it off slowly and carefully revealing a tank top. Indy gently pushed Marion to the nearest wall. Lifting her top a little, he allowed his hands to run across Marion's skin, caressing every inch, letting his hands brush gently against her breasts.

Smiling, Marion kissed him again. It was another long and passionate kiss, and they parted, Marion breathless.

"_Old habits don't die easily, do they?" _Marion managed to choke out, as she was out of breath.

Indy could only smile, and he pressed her against his chest, kissing her forehead gently. Marion smiled, and Indy put his arms around her, gently cradling her.

"It's been great. I have my girl again, and then I learn I fathered a son..."

Marion looked at him, and made a face.

"Can we not bring Mutt into this? I'm trying to enjoy this moment."

"As you wish." Indy kissed her on the lips. He parted for a moment; the reaction on Marion's face was that of speechlessness. Actually, she was finding the kiss breathtaking, and she smiled and returned the kiss. Indy laughed.

"You're good Marion."

She looked at him."And so are you."

They kissed once more, slowly, and then they parted, exchanging smiles.

Indy held her close to his body; to him she was safe in his arms. "I've got you...you have me..."

Tracing her finger gently against his chest, she whispered, hoarsely, "And we got each other." Indy smiled.

"That is true, sweetheart." He kissed Marion on the lips. They parted, and then Marion returned the kiss, in a passionate steamy way, running her fingers through his graying hair. Gently, she climbed up on him, sitting on his torso, and glancing down at him. In curiosity, Indy let his hand slip slowly up Marion's shirt. The feeling of Indy's hands on her skin made her shiver.

"Does that feel good?" Indy asked.

Marion could barely speak, she was breathless, but she managed to utter a simple, "Yes." Indy continued, reaching for her shirt.

She put a hand on Indy's arm, and said, "Let me."

Slowly, Marion peeled off her blouse, casting it aside. She looked at Indy, her eyes and smile signaling her eagerness to continue. "Marion is beautiful;" Indy thought to himself, she oozes even more natural beauty than she did nineteen years earlier. It reminded him why he fell hard for her in the first place. Indy then reached slowly for Marion's brassiere, his hands carefully moving up her back. Again, Marion took the reins.

"Here, let me unhook it." She smiled.

Marion then unhooked her brassiere, flinging it across the room. Grinning, she kissed him openly once again on his lips. He grinned, as if he was a little boy excited for something.

Arching her back, Marion crawled up on Indy, her poise like a cat's. She reached up towards his fedora, and snatched the hat off his head, placing it on her own. It was like old times, except the two of them were older, and much more experienced. Indy could remember the first time with Marion.

_Sitting in a broom closet, they glanced at each other, waiting for whoever would make the first move. Marion was three weeks shy of her eighteenth birthday, and Indy, was nearly eight years her senior. They could care less about the age. Marion was older than her years in maturity and she proved herself to be very mature. Even though her father still treated her like a child, Marion knew Oxley and Indy stood up for her when it came to the matters with dealing with her father._

_Smiling, she leaned over to kiss Indy on the lips. Her kiss was soft; it brushed quickly against his lips. They parted, and then, chemistry kicked in. The two of them engaged in a very passionate, very steamy kiss. That kiss would lead to more. His hands reached slowly up her shirt, feeling the smoothness of her skin. Marion fumbled to unbutton her shirt, exposing her bra to Indy. He kissed her chest, and carefully took the pins out of her hair, releasing it loosely._

"_There." She smiled, as Indy kissed the side of her neck._

"_Mmm...That feels good." Marion murmured. She wanted more. This to her wasn't enough. She whispered in his ear, and he could feel her warm breath tickling the inside of his ear. Indy turned and faced young Marion._

"_Oh, sweet Marion, I love you oh so much." He took her hands in his. _

"_I love you too, Jones." Marion said, blushing from the embarrassment. She loved him. He grinned, and took her in his arms. Now she felt the time was right._

Cupping her breasts in his hands, he caressed them gently.

Marion nuzzled against his chest; he could feel her against him. She could hear the thumping of his heart. Smiling, she looked up at him. He smiled back, and let his arms wrap around her waist, and pull her even closer to him. Everything was familiar to him about Marion. She just was older and more experienced this time. He smiled at the memories they had together.

_Marion kissed him, staring deeply into his grayish blue eyes._

"_I love you, Jones." It was right after they uncovered the ark. Marion had just returned to the states and she needed a place to stay. Indy had offered his place._

"_Mare, you can stay here until you find a place of your own." He smiled, and motioned for her to come and sit with him. Marion sat on his lap, allowing Indy to put his arms around her waist. She kissed him again, her lips brushing against his stubble. The kiss led to the two of them making out. Indy slipped a hand up Marion's cardigan, brushing against her skin, making her shiver. He held her close to him, and she kissed him again, her ruby red lipstick leaving quite the imprint on his face. Marion's foot ran up his pant leg, he could feel the brush of her foot going up his pants. Indy was turned on by Marion. He was turned on by her wavy brown hair, freshly curled, and the ruby red lipstick she had just applied to her lips. Indy wanted her. He wanted her bad. Her playing footsies with him hinted at something._

"_Marion?" Indy asked, smiling. She looked up, her big blue eyes beaming with excitement._

"_Yes, Jones?" _

_But before he said something, he kissed her, open on her mouth. He drew back, waiting for her reaction. She looked at him, a smirk appearing on her face. He knew that smirk. She liked it and he knew it. Marion leaned forward and returned the kiss, this time passionately, and for more than one whole minute. She wrapped her legs around Indy's waist, stroking his slowly graying hair. He drew back, and unbuttoned her cardigan revealing her dress. It was his favorite dress. Red was her perfect color. She wriggled her feet out of her stilettos, letting them fall to the floor. Marion pushed him to the couch, he laying flat on it. Indy looked up at his Marion, and smiled, placing his arms around her waist. She was gorgeous, he admitted, and held her, pressed close to him._

"_I got you." He smiled, pressing her nose against his own. They nuzzled noses, and she glared into his eyes._

"_I love you Jones." They made love for what seemed like hours that night._

He figured that night was when Mutt was conceived. But, he pushed that thought aside, as he wanted to spend time with Marion, not have her mad because he rehashed old memories. Memories that both of them were trying to put beneath them. They couldn't, but Marion was trying desperately to put what happened earlier in their relationship behind her.

"What's done is done." Marion once said, trying to make sure Indy knew that she wanted to forget the damage they both made. She just wanted to patch things up, start a brand new life with her new husband and their son. "Clean slate" as she once put it. They had married, nearly five months ago and were trying to make their marriage work. Indy smiled at the thought of them finally marrying. He had his dream girl…the girl he had always wanted. Marion was the girl of his dreams.

Marion's big blue eyes looked up at him. She had her legs wrapped around his waist, her feet dangling. They were sitting on the chair, smiling and flirting with each other. Indy's hand brushed against Marion's face. He loved the smell of her perfume wafting in the air. It was that familiar floral scent that she always had worn, even when she was a young teen.

"_Come on Marion!" Indy's booming voice rang through the small hallway. Marion was applying her rouge to her lips. Cautiously applying it, she took care to perfect it, then standing in the mirror, she admired it._

"_Perfect." She whispered, looking at the reflection of herself in the mirror. Exiting her bedroom, she encountered Indy._

"_There you are, sweetheart. I've been waiting for you to come." Indy smiled. Putting an arm around her, he kissed her softly on the lips. She drew back, and said,_

"_Not here, I don't want my father catching us; you have no idea what he would do if he found out." _

_--_

_Indy sighed."Abner's at a dinner party, he left me to make sure you were okay." Marion sighed in relief._

"_Phew." She then leaned in, and kissed him back. It wasn't a short kiss. The kiss was long, and passionate. Leaning back, she looked at him, waiting for his reaction._

"_Whoa, Marion..." Indy grinned, trying to catch his breath. The kiss had winded him. She was a good kisser, and he knew it._

"_You're a damn good kisser; you know that, don't you?" Indy said, as he held Marion's hands in his._

_Marion smiled. She got him where she wanted him._

Lighting the candles in the house, Marion was trying her hardest to set the mood. Indy slipped up behind her and swept her off her feet.

Carrying her off like a dashing prince carrying his beautiful princess, Indy felt chivalrous towards Marion.

Her eyes looked into his, and she knew right there what she wanted. Indy felt the same way. He put her down gently, and they made a mad dash to the bedroom. Taking Marion's hand, he pulled her behind him. They let the door slam behind them, and Marion turned and glared at Indy. Her lips curled into a grin. She pushed Indy against the door, and planted a kiss on his lips. Indy was stunned. He didn't know how to respond. Marion kissed him again, this time passionately. The kiss turned him on enough that finally he responded with a kiss in return. His hands moved to the front of her blouse, and he fumbled quickly to unbutton the buttons, casting the shirt off as quickly as possible. Marion smiled. She knew what he was lusting. He wanted her. Indy wanted to be with her, to feel her against him. Drawing Marion closer, he felt her cool skin brush against his.

She spoke no words. All Marion wanted was him. She desired for him to touch her, please her in the way he knew best. Indy leaned down, and kissed her delicate hand, worn by the years. It was still beautiful. Marion took care of herself. Thoughts pulsated in Indy's mind.

"_What are you waiting for? Show her that you love her." _

Indy responded to his thoughts, and pushed Marion gently against the door, kissing against her neck. Marion only could respond with murmurs of pleasure. Finally, all she could utter was,

"More." It was spoken in a husky tone, she could hardly breathe. They paused, and she caught her breath, and kissed Indy openly on the mouth.

"Do you know how much I love you right now?" She said, smiling.


	2. Hurt and Pain

**Disclaimer:** Thanks for being patient! Here's the second chapter,enjoy!

Indy looked into her eyes.

"_Loads, I bet…"_ They shared a laugh, and Indy held out his hand.

"_Come on, babe…let's…"_ He trailed off; she knew what he had meant. Taking his hand, he helped her sit up. Marion seated herself properly on the bed and Indy next to her. Indy smiled. Marion to him was still the same, but seeing her in the flesh, she looked even more of a woman than when he last saw her. She had become voluptuous, and it showed. Her curves gave her an appeal that made Indy drool. At fifty seven, Marion was still…well…gorgeous.

"_What? Has it really been that long since you saw a woman?"_ Marion teased him lovingly. Indy silenced her with a kiss.

"No." She glared at him, and smiled.

"_Well, you were gawking at my breasts like you never have seen them before." _Marion chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Her skin felt good against his. She had some wrinkles, but otherwise he could tell she kept very much in shape, as her body was taut and firm. Eyeing her, he came across a scar. It was fading, but, still etched on her skin.

"What's this from?" He traced his finger across the scar.

Marion looked down where he was pointing, and said,_"Oh, that's from when I had Mutt. It's a scar from my cesarean. I remember that day. Mutt gave me hell, let me tell you." _Indy laughed. "I'm sure he did." He swept her up in his arms, and reached for the blanket on the bed. In one swoop, he covered his and Marion's bodies in the fleece thermal blanket.

"I remember this blanket." Marion grinned. "Didn't we make love the first time on this blanket?"

Indy kissed her lightly. "Correct, dear." He touched her face gently. It was weathered, but her smile still reminded him of the young girl he first met years ago.

_A scream was heard from the tent._

"_Shush…we don't want them to hear us." Indy put a hand to Marion's mouth to cover her mouth. _

_Uncovering her mouth, Marion whispered. "Geez, Indy…I'm sorry." He swept her in his muscular arms. Marion sat in his lap, and kissed him over and over. She kissed his neck, as she rubbed his back. All that came from him was occasional moans of relief._

"_Mmm…Marion, that's good. More." She continued to massage his back, as she every so often kissed against his neck. The sensation of her kissing his neck made Indy shiver with pleasure._

"_Don't stop." Marion smiled, and kissed his neck. Finally, he reciprocated and began to rub hers. She moaned quietly, nibbling gently against his bare shoulder. His hands reached across her back, touching gently against her shoulder blades, and lightly against her spine._

"_Does that feel good?" Indy placed his arms strategically around her waist._

"_It did, Indiana Jones…it did." She spoke, her voice sounding husky. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the carton of cigarettes. Pulling one out, she placed it in her mouth, as she fumbled for a lighter._

"_Lighter?" She asked. Indy reached into a nearby tote, and found one._

"_Here, sweetheart." She took it from him, and lit the cigarette. Inhaling, and then exhaling, she blew the smoke out, away from Indy._

"_That's more like it." She sat on the cot, the blanket covering her nude flesh, whilst Indy had his arm around her. Dabbing out the cigarette, she placed it in the ashtray. Popping a mint in her mouth, she smiled._

"_Don't want Abner to know I've smoked, am I right?" She laughed._

_Indy kissed her, and they made love again that night._

Marion looked at her husband.

"_Memories, eh?"_ Indy grinned. They had so much history between them. And she bore him his child.

"_Yeah. I miss those days."_ She sighed.

"_What, getting captured or expeditions? I liked us when we were alone and not worrying about what may happen to us."_ He smiled.

"_The sexual tension was greater when we were worrying."_ Marion said.

Indy kissed her. _"I do agree with that one. We had it better when we were worrying about what could happen."_ Marion grinned._" I guess that's what they mean when they say that you live like it's your last day on Earth."_

Indy nodded. _"Correct."_

Marion arched her back and crawled up to him closer, facing him. Whispering softly, she said, _"Well maybe we can have that moment again." _She breathed in his ear, which tickled.

"_I agree, Marion…I agree."_ He smiled.

Marion leaned over to kiss him. His shirt was already unbuttoned, so Marion slowly peeled his worn shirt off, flinging it where ever it would land on the floor. She looked down at his chest…the years of travels had their effect on him. He had many scars, and those weren't just from his adventures and the war.

Indy pointed to one of the scars, which was on his shoulder.

"_That's from a roman candle on the Fourth of July, last year."_ Marion kissed the scar. Indy then pointed to one on the side of his neck.

"_Knife."_ She kissed that one too.

"_Wow, Indy…got in a lot of knife fights, eh?"_

He laughed._"Nah. I was in the same situation as Mutt. Only difference-- I brought my whip to a knife fight." _They laughed together, and Marion snuggled up against his chest.

Indy looked down at his Marion. She still looked the same to him; those big blue eyes still spoke to him after all these years apart.

"_I missed you, Mare."_ Marion glanced up at him, and took his hand, and squeezed it gently.

"_Missed you too, Indy."_ She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
